


Half Moon

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Urban Fantasy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Bucky x Steve.A/N: Slenderman AU? Chuẩn hơn là Shadow!Bucky AU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Half Moon

Mẹ luôn dặn cậu, “Tránh xa những khe nứt.” Chúng len lỏi trên vỉa hè như những ngón tay xương xẩu của bóng đêm, đen ngòm vô đáy như vết rạn vào một chiều không gian khác. Chỉ bằng tiếng vỡ vụn rất nhỏ của bê tông, ai đó - cậu - có thể sẽ biến mất vĩnh viễn.

“Aww, cậu biết tôi không bừa bãi vậy mà,” Bucky choàng tay qua vai cậu, xuề xòa. “Suy nghĩ của thiên hạ về bóng đêm rất--” gã phe phẩy một tay như cố mường tượng nó trong đầu, “Thần hồn nát thần tính. Bóng do chính họ đổ xuống chẳng có gì mà sợ, chúng vô dụng. Bóng của đồ vật do ánh sáng nhân tạo thì yếu hơn... Vẫn dùng vào di chuyển được, nhưng xóc như đi buýt ấy.” Gã nhăn mặt, lè lưỡi. Steve không cười, vén cổ áo bành tô lên che bớt hai vành tai đỏ rực. Bước chân hối hả của cậu đổ hai cái bóng, một nhỏ con và một cao hơn hai cái đầu.

“Cậu sợ tôi hả?” Vết đen của hai bàn tay đặt lên vai Steve. “Tôi không làm gì đâu mà. Đêm nay không có trăng. Mà kể cả có trăng tôi cũng không làm chuyện cậu không muốn, tôi hứa đấy.”

Steve cho mình thở dài vào khăn quàng cổ. Từ khóa là “không muốn”, ha.

Bóng hình hai bàn tay xiết lại gần hơn, gần giao nhau trên cổ Steve. Cậu rùng mình khựng lại, thứ gì đó lạnh lẽo hơn hơi thở và run rẩy hơn gió phả vào vành tai.

“Em muốn, tôi biết là em muốn. Để tôi vào nhà đi, tôi hứa em sẽ không thấy có gì thay đổi hết.”

“Hẹn gặp ngày mai, Buck,” Steve nói và đóng sập cửa lại.

***

Mẹ mất đã được năm tháng rưỡi.

Vẫn có những ngày cậu gọi tên bà khi tỉnh lại. Cậu nhắm mắt nằm lặng trên giường, cố tìm lại giấc mơ trong đó có tiếng bà đập trứng, tiếng dép đi trong nhà lạch xạch và mùi ete lảnh trong mùi dăm bông thơm phức. Những ngày trời mưa thế này, mẹ sẽ đặt bữa sasng cùng vỉ thuốc bên đầu giường cậu, một bàn tay săn sóc ấp lên trán và khẽ hỏi, “Hôm qua con có mơ thấy bóng đen không?”

Số ít ngày may mắn Steve sẽ ngủ thẳng đến sáng, nhưng những ngày còn lại... Câu trả lời là có.

Cậu biết, Bucky không thể vào nhà nếu không được mời. Chừng nào cậu về nhà trước khi trăng mọc, chừng nào cậu không bước lên những khe nứt, Bucky không thể kéo cậu đi. “Đây là một cuộc chiến con biết không,” Sarah nói, vì bà mẹ nào cũng hiểu con mình. “Con và nó, chiến đấu xem ai tồn tại được lâu nhất.” Hồi nhỏ Steve từng rất tự hào vì mình luôn thắng. Cậu sẽ bước đi thật cẩn thận, về nhà thật sớm, và thè lưỡi lêu lêu với cái bóng hình một đứa bé ngoài cửa sổ.

Sự thật là cậu đã chạy trốn đến năm hai mươi tuổi, đến khi mẹ không còn để nói dối cậu nữa. Steve muốn cười cay đắng, nhưng lại co gập người vì ho.

Đêm đó Steve lại mơ.

Trái với ngoài đời thực, trong mơ bóng đen tha hồ di chuyển. Bucky chưa bao giờ bỏ lỡ cơ hội -- giây trước cậu sẽ vật vã vì khó thở, vì sốt nhẹ, vì khớp xương tê nhức... Giây sau Bucky đã đứng đó, tựa vào khung cửa vô hình với hai tay đút túi quần.

“Cần giúp không?” Gã hỏi khi Steve vật lộn với nhưng tên khổng lồ không có mặt. Một tên áo in chữ “Bóng đè” đang đắc thắng ngồi lên ngực cậu.

“Cò--n... lâu...” Steve thở phì phò, mặt đỏ quạch, tay chân quơ quào yếu ớt giữa nhu cầu cần thở và khát vọng muốn đạp thứ chết tiệt này ra.

“Cậu biết tôi chỉ đẩy bọn chúng đi. Tôi lo được, tôi đã làm vậy cả chục năm nay rồi.”

“Kh-- ai cần... cậu lo...” Khó thở, khó... Tên kia càng lúc càng nặng hơn, với cái đà này cậu sắp bị đè bẹp mất.

“Mẹ nó, đây.” Giọng Bucky đầy bực bội, tiếng nắm đấm đập cốp với xương hàm và trong nháy mắt, sức nặng biến mất.

Steve gượng ngồi dậy từng chút một, quẹt mu bàn tay qua đống máu dưới mũi và im lặng khi Bucky kéo cậu tựa vào người mình.

Gã thở dài bên tóc cậu, làn khí lạnh ngắt là bằng chứng duy nhất rằng gã không phải người.

“Sao cậu bướng thế? Tôi có thể chữa khỏi tất cả, luồn một chút bóng vào buồng phổi, chống một ít giữa khớp xương là _voila_ , cậu không bao giờ phải uống thuốc nữa.”

Ôi, vinh quang cái ngày căn phòng cậu không ngập mùi thuốc sát trùng. Steve khụt khịt mũi.

“Phải rồi, đó là điều duy nhất cậu muốn làm _trong người tôi_.”

Nếu là người, Bucky đã đỏ mặt. Đằng này gò má gã càng tái đi.

“Tôi muốn em là sai sao?”

“Biến tôi thành vật sở hữu của cậu khi làm việc đó tất nhiên sai.” Steve nói, toan đứng dậy. Bucky vội ôm rịt cậu lại.

“Khoan, chưa sáng mà... Và tôi hứa sẽ không thay đổi gì hết. Em vẫn có cái bóng của em, em cứ đi đâu làm gì em muốn. Tôi thề không nhìn ngó gì hết! Em sẽ hơi lạnh môt chút, nhưng tôi cho em sức khỏe nên không có gì đáng ngại. Nếu em muốn em có thể đặt một phần vào tôi, không thể sánh bằng việc tôi sống trong em vì tôi không có thực thể nhưng nếu em bị tổn thương -- bởi bất kì ai -- tôi cũng sẽ đau gấp mười lần. Còn gì tôi nên làm để khiến em yên tâm nữa, em nói đi?”

 _Có rất nhiều lí do_ , Steve nhủ thầm. Có rất nhiều lí do để người ta tránh những khe nứt. Bucky đã một lần thử cho cậu thấy -- nửa chừng gã phải dừng ngay vì cậu gào vào mặt -- những giữa ban ngày trên thảm cỏ ở sân trường Steve sẽ quay lại những chớp nhoáng ấy. Cậu không thể quên, chỉ một tích tắc và chúng hằn lại quá rõ trên giác mạc: những dây bóng luồn lách trước khi xiết chặt quanh tay và chân, cơn sốc từ việc bị lột trần, bị phô bày, mọi bí mật và mọi ngóc ngách sâu nhất bị lôi ra vầy vò nhấm nuối; những xúc tu xâm chiếm và lấp đầy cậu theo mọi nghĩa, tâm trí và thể xác.

Steve không chối rằng cậu khát vọng ngang bằng cậu hoảng loạn.

Nên đêm nay, như mọi đêm khác, Steve nói "Không" (dù giọng cậu dịu hơn rất nhiều).

Bucky thở hắt ra như gã biết trước câu trả lời. Nếu có ai hiểu tính Steve hơn Sarah... Ngồi một lúc, thấy Steve không có vẻ gì muốn đứng dậy, gã liếm liếm môi, rụt rè,

“Cậu ở đến sáng được không?”

Đã rơi nửa đường vào giấc ngủ, Steve gật một cái rất nhỏ bên vai gã.

Bucky thu vòng tay quanh cái ôm thật khẽ khàng, và đếm từng nhịp thở khó khăn của Steve đến lúc bình minh kéo gã đi.

***

“Thằng bé này không sống được,” bác sĩ nói sau khi khép cửa phòng bệnh, bệnh nhân ba tuổi sốt mê man nằm lọt thỏm dưới lớp chăn.

Sarah Rogers nghe từng câu chữ và để chúng vang vọng trong đầu. “Nó thuộc về bóng đen chắc rồi,” bác sĩ nói, làm như ông ta không hiểu điều đó có nghĩa gì. “Bệnh nhi với ngần này triệu chứng có khả năng sống cao hơn nếu kết hợp sớm,” ông ta khuyên, vì bán con ngay từ nhỏ sẽ đỡ đau lòng. Chị muốn quay sang khóc, nhưng Joseph không còn đứng sau lưng chị nữa - anh cũng đã tan vào bóng đêm. Chị không khóc và nhìn thẳng vào mắt bác sĩ, “Tôi sẽ giữ nó sống đến khi nó hiểu ý nghĩa của tự do.”

***

 _Thứ gì được hiểu rõ mới có thể được cho đi_ , Bucky giải thích với cậu. Cũng có trường hợp bóng đen kết hợp với trẻ nhỏ hay người không đủ khả năng tâm trí, khi đó thân xác họ sẽ sống nhưng tinh thần không thể phát triển, đa số đều thành con rối. Steve rùng mình nghĩ đến điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cậu và mẹ đã để lỡ, dù chỉ một bước... Những lần cậu đánh lộn trong hẻm nhỏ cũ nát, cái hôm cậu chạy về nhà chỉ một tích tắc trước khi trăng lên. Cậu đã có thể bị cướp đi bởi một cái bóng kém hòa nhã hơn, cậu đã có thể bị chiếm đoạt thân xác và trở thành những con người ngây dại đôi lúc cậu gặp trên phố.

Trong vô thức cậu vùi mặt sâu hơn vào lồng ngực lạnh lẽo của Bucky. Cậu ghét nhất là cái lạnh, nhưng cậu không thể lôi một cái bóng ra ngồi bên lò sưởi với mình. Bucky bù lại bằng cách lan tỏa hai cánh tay để chúng cuốn quanh người cậu như một chiếc chăn dày, ép sát vào da thịt cậu và đôi lúc, đôi lúc cậu sẽ nghĩ.... Đôi lúc cậu sẽ ước chúng đến gần hơn...

Steve không còn ai trên đời này.... Không còn ai để bảo cậu không nên yêu một cái bóng.

***

Có một điều Bucky không nói: bóng đen chỉ có một cách duy nhất để kết hợp.

Nếu có thể gã cũng muốn cho Steve khoảng cách, cho họ được là hai thực thể độc lập sống cùng một không gian như con người hay làm, vì đó là điều Steve muốn. Nhưng bóng đen chỉ có thể dung nhập cùng bạn đời, chia sẻ mọi hành động, mọi suy nghĩ, mọi tế bào trong cơ thể; hoặc không gì cả. Con người coi đó là xâm phạm riêng tư, là sự nô dịch, nhưng với bóng đen như gã, nó là cách duy nhất để yêu.

Một đêm khi gã mới hình thành không lâu, gã thử ghé mắt qua một khe nứt.

Khe nứt nhìn vào một căn phòng với sơn tường màu sáng trong ánh trăng.

Trong phòng có một chiếc giường.

Trên giường là một bóng dáng nhỏ.

Nó đang ho sù sụ.

Khung giường rung lên, cót két.

Gã vươn một bàn tay, lần theo bóng chiếc ghế đổ xuống sàn nhà đến bên gối đầu giường.

Mớ tóc mềm.

Một đứa bé.

Con trai.

Đang lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm trí, “Không phải sợ bóng đen! Bóng đen không làm gì được! Mau khỏe lại để đánh bóng đen! Bóng đen biến đi!”

Hòa âm với một loạt những tiếng từ bản năng cơ thể, “Lưng đau quá! Họng rát! Chân đau! Không thở được! Mẹ ơi!”

Gã bực bội, gã buồn cười, gã muốn nôn, gã muốn khóc. Gã thả bóng đen vào đánh tan mọi thứ khiến đứa bé khó ngủ, chỉ quay đi khi một người phụ nữ cầm theo ca súp mệt mỏi bước vào.

Gã quay lại mỗi đêm.

Đến khi đứa bé hai mươi tuổi, và người phụ nữ kia nhắm mắt, trút đi gánh nặng suốt một đời người.

Đó là đêm đầu tiên gã cho mình thành hình trong mơ. Steve cần người để ôm hơn là vệ sĩ.

Rất khó để mường tượng ra cơ thể người, nhưng gã tự hào với gương mặt và cái tên gã đã chọn. Đủ cao to để bảo vệ Steve, đủ bảnh trai để Steve không thể lờ gã đi.

Bị sập cửa vào mặt suốt năm tháng cũng không sao, chừng nào nội tâm Steve còn cần gã, gã có thể quay lại.

Một ngày gã buột miệng nói cho Steve điều đó, rằng sự thật bóng đen chỉ vào được trong mơ khi con người gọi họ vào.

“Vậy là lâu nay tâm trí tôi đã mời cậu mà tôi không biết?”

Gã nhún vai,

“Có những người tự nhảy vào khe nứt, cậu biết không?”

***

Thần hồn nát thần tính, Bucky từng mô tả những kẻ sợ hãi bóng đen.

Steve đi ra vỉa hè sau nhà. Hai năm trước sụt đất khiến nó bị nứt ra một cái khe dài hai bước chân và bề ngang chừng nửa tấc. Đó là khe nứt đường to nhất mà cậu biết.

Steve hít vào một hơi, tận hưởng gió đêm mơn man và giây phút cuối cùng suy nghĩ trong đầu còn là của riêng cậu. Cậu nói với thinh không,

“Bucky, tôi không sống được qua quá trình kết hợp.”

Cậu nhận một cơn gió nhẹ lướt qua môi.

“Không sao. Ở thế giới của tôi mọi người đều đã chết.”

Bóng đêm sụt xuống mang theo cậu, lôi vụt đi đến khi khe nứt chỉ còn nhỏ xíu. Và lấp ló nơi xa đó như ánh mắt tiếc nuối, treo một nửa vầng trăng.

End.


End file.
